Ghuleh
Queen Ghuleh of Zierch is shrouded in darkness and mystery. She has ruled the land for decades now, but is still a huge question mark to both her people and the world. Biography Just like her usual demeanour, her background is shady and uncertain. She was a nobody during her youth, but attained popular notice after graduating top of her class in the Phantasmagoria University. She quickly became a renowned magician, and her name spread across the country. Not much later, her skills were needed within the council, and she joined as an expert advisor. Her popularity only went up, and her newly attained position granted her generous influence over the royal family. When it was time to choose new representatives, she was able to find herself among the people in power. Soon enough, her ties with the royal family and the increasing acceptance she had obtained from the public with her time in the council paid off: in the popular elections she was chosen to be their personal chaperone, protector and advisor, their Consigliere. Years passed, and she practically became part of the royal family herself. Most bards who hail from Zierch tend to sing about the folcloric love story between Ghuleh and the young heiress. A match made by the gods themselves, they were the public's favourite couple. They married shortly after their affair became known, and stayed together for a long time. When the young princess inherited the crown, Guleh had already turned into one of the nation's most adored tieflings. As bride to the queen, she was able to have enough political influence to shift the government's direction towards the will of the people, and thus her wife's reign was among the best Zierch had ever had. However, tragedy struck. While on a diplomatic session with a foreigner politician, an assassination attempt meant to kill him went awry and ended up destroying the building where the ceremony was taking place, killing not only the Queen, but dozens of civilians as well. The whole country mourned their loss for months, but action needed to be taken, and the next in line or the throne was Guleh. Since that awful day she has ruled Zierch, but has now distanced herself from the people and sheltered behind her Consigliere, who has practically replaced her to the public's eye. The country's direction, though stable, is uncertain, and many citizen miss the Guleh they used to know. Appearance To complete her enigmatic aura, Ghuleh carries herself with an astonishing appearance. Her dark hair shines, but her sly, red gaze gets the spotlight. Her pale skin, highlighted by pink and blue makeup is quite eye-catching, and her fashion clothes only aids this: Long, frilly dresses, extravagant tunics and elegant robes, as well as the occasional tailored cloak. Her face is normally covered by expensive decorations and unusual pieces of jewellery . All of this, combined with her calm, deep voice and her slow and delicate movements make her an impressive, if not offsetting view. Her age is by no means apparent at first sight, and only made noticeable by her wise and experienced comments. Category:Person